The Epilogue
by Kamahontas
Summary: I don't speak english well this is a epilogue of a story I'm working on. It is about John Smith and Pocahontas


_**THE EPILOGUE**_

_2 June 1618 the year,_

_London_

She awoke in John's arms. It was her wonderfully; when she thought hereof, what occurred the last night, till browned. Good that John still sleeps, because he would see the feeling of shame of the girl. Yet one year ago if somebody would say her that she will wivehood her own of beloved, she wouldn't believe, and now John Smith is lying hard by. She closed eyes and began to meditate. Even she didn't know when she again fell asleep.

This time the awakening was more wonderful than it was, several hours ago. John woke up her with the kiss. So hereof she dreamt. All years this was her dream not to the realization. And now? Now already she knew that there are no the impossibles on this beautiful world. John Smith is her husband and already they always will be together. This was surely the best, most happy day in her life.

-How was the night, Mrs. Smith? - He asked with the moony voice. - By any chance not too little I applied myself to ...?

-Not, just I lived the most wonderful night in my life. - Even now on herself remembrance of these events she poured on herself with the blush.

Only now reached to her words of John. They really have the common name, at last Pocahontas will stop use name Rolfe!

- What do you think about, love?

-Hereof that at last I can completely tear with my past. No longer I must mind about the period the term, when I was only a straggler, without the name.

- You never were none a straggler. From where to you then whatever it crossed your mind? - Properly she had not to to answer thus knew why so about himself she thought. Rolfe developed in her such notion. What the man, not enough that he poisoned her life, then yet made her complexes.

-John, whether we can stay here all day long? - She asked.

-I would like, but unfortunately, we must soon get up. Remember that today we have a hearing at the king?

-Mhm. - She clearly grown sad. - Even do not remind it to me. I have bad remembrances after one of such visits out of doors king′s. With the rest you remember, How it was finished ... You had to draw out me from Tower.

-Yes, but now is completely different. You will be there with me, and besides the king already knows, why you reacted and even he admitted right to you, so you see. You will meet all the thigh. - Strongly he hugged the girl. - Take it esay.

Later, when they went downwards, the all family already waited for them. As last approached to them Kate. She asked them aside.

-John, I must you both apologize. I should not so behave in Willoughby. - She talked now to Pocahontas. - I didn't know you, and down hill I attended that you would be a bad wife for my brother, and it is only because that you do not proceed from England, nor from Europe. I committed the great error. Only Jane disabused to me. Pocahontas, I had not the notion that John owed you the life. I'm so sorry. Are you in a position to forget hereof the unpleasant incident?

-Of course. - Rejoiced Pocahontas. - Everyone, to a fault has the right and one cannot go into held. Besides we are a family, and the family should live in the agreement.

-Thank you for those words. - Kate returned the smile of the sister-in-law.

- I'm glad that it imitated to come to terms to us. - Threw in John. - At last all the family is peaceable.

Oh what this was for the day. All lay after their thought. Even Margerite ceased sharp attentions. Pocahontas and Kate became reconciled, and John did not leave his wife on the step. It was already the dead of night when all wedding guests joined their own houses. At Pocahontas and John stayed only Jane. All trio sat down at the fire on the fire-place.

-Just half the year ago it was unthinkable that we could be a marriage. - Laughed outright Smith.

Long lasted spinning of remembrances. To begin from the not distant past till for times of the childhood of John and Jane.

At daybreak Pocahontas felt already the fatigue, so discreetly left the room. When husband joined to her , she almost slept. She smiled merrily, having seen the captain at her .

-I am sorry that so long I ordered to you to wait for me. - He said. - Polished, eh?

-Mmm, even not so terribly.

-It is well, because we can ... - He retorted with the deep voice.

Both they snorted.

-We can, John, we can. - Still she could not control himself.

Into several hours later they lay hard by themselves, happy that were already to the end of time together.

-How possible, in spite the outflow so the long, so many the peripeteia, we are again with each other . And yesterday we married. You reflected over this?

-Is the only one good answear. Old love never rusts.


End file.
